Sheldon Living At Garfield's House
by kirbyfan64
Summary: When Orson and friends are mean to Sheldon, he moves into Garfield's house.
1. Sheldon's Problem

One morning, Garfield woke up Odie and they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Odie, I don't usually do nice things for Jon, but today's Father's Day so we're gonna make him breakfast." Garfield told Odie.

"Arf!" said Odie.

"Yeah I know Jon's not our dad but he seems to think he is." Garfield said. "Plus my dad's dead and you haven't seen yours in a long time so we might as well go with it." he continued.

Garfield opened the fridge where there was almost everything the two needed to make Jon's breakfast.

"You start cooking the sausage, making the pancakes and waffles, toasting the toast, and brewing the coffee, and I'll start cracking the eggs." Garfield said being really greedy.

"Ok." Odie said in a Scooby-Doo voice not realizing Garfield was only doing the easy job.

Garfield took the egg carton out of the fridge and started cracking the eggs in a bowl. After Garfield cracked the 5th egg, the 6th one had legs come out of its bottom and it walked away. Garfield tried taking the 6th egg out of the carton but he realized it wasn't there. He looked over and saw the egg walk away.

"Hey! That egg's getting away!" Garfield shouted.

Garfield and Odie then chased the egg all around the house. They eventually caught him and set him on the table.

"Ok egg, start talking." Garfield said.

"First off, I'm not an egg, I'm a chick, and my name is Sheldon." said the egg, I mean chick. "I'm from the farm." he continued.

"Well why are you here?" asked Garfield.

Yesterday, my so-called friend, Orson, told me I was no longer wanted around there or anywhere. Then my other so-called friend, Wade said "ok" twice and then everyone else cheered and clapped. So I packed my things and ran away. It got really late, so I spent the night at a hotel that turned out to be the egg factory. So then I ended up in an egg carton, and then here." Sheldon explained.

"I see." said Garfield. "Well anyway, you gotta go now." he said as he picked up Sheldon and walked a couple of steps.

"No please!" Sheldon said as he tried to break free.

Sheldon got out of Garfield's hands and fell on the floor.

"I got nowhere else to go." said Sheldon. "I can't go back to that farm because you heard what I said I said Orson said he said, I mean, you heard what I said Orson heard, I mean, you heard what Orson said and...err, bottom line, nobody there likes me anymore."

"Well you can't stay here." Garfield replied. "What do you think my owner will say when he sees you?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sheldon answered. "What is he gonna say?" he asked.

"He's probably gonna think you're not a chick, you're just an egg with legs, and then he's probably gonna try to use you to make $1000." Garfield explained.

"Than if that happens, I'll just tell him what I really am." Sheldon said.

"Oh, don't be crazy, animals can't talk to people." Garfield replied.

"Well, actually..." Sheldon tried to say.

"We'll just hide you hear until you find a place you want yo live." said Garfield as he picked up Sheldon and put him next to him. "Now how 'bout you help us make Jon's breakfast?" he asked.

"Ok." said Sheldon.

Garfield, Odie, and Sheldon, all than started walking back to the kitchen.

"Would he really only want $1000?" asked Sheldon.

"In the Garfield universe, that's considered alot." answered Garfield.


	2. Orson's Explanation

All of Sheldon's former farm friends Orson Pig, Wade Duck, Bo and Lanolin Sheep, Roy Rooster, and Sheldon's own brother Booker Chick were all looking for him on their farm.

"I can't find him anywhere." Orson said right after looking in a bush.

"I'd say 'join the club', but I think you already have." Wade replied.

"Well, why would Sheldon go running off anyway?" Orson asked.

Wade thought about it for a moment.

"I know." Wade said. "Do you remember how the last scene in our play last night went?" he asked.

Orson than looked up to the sky and had a flashback of the play him and his friends put on the night before. He remembered how Wade's character was named Sheldon. He also remembered how the real Sheldon came in right before Orson's last line. That line happened to be "Sheldon, I want you out! Out!" and Wade's line after that was "Ok. Ok."

"Oh, I see." Orson said. "He must've thought I was talking to him and that you saying "ok." and everyone clapping was you and everyone else approving." he continued.

"Did you find him?" Lanolin asked as she and the rest of the animals walked over to Orson and Wade.

"No, but I figured out why he's gone." answered Orson.

Orson then looked down and noticed chick tracks leading down the road.

"Those tracks lead to the egg factory." Sheldon said.

"Gang, it looks like we've got a myster..." Orson started to say.

"No! Don't say that!" shouted Sheldon. "It's too similar to the common catch phrase by Fred Jones in the Scooby Doo franchise. If you say it, we could get sued." he continued.

"Well in that case, I'll just get this thesaurus and..." Orson started to say as he got a thesaurus and looked in it. "Squad, it appears similar to we've got a secrecy resting on our workers." he said after he looked in the thesaurus.


End file.
